thetaiwanesewigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights, Camera, Action!
Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場 is a Taiwanese Wiggles DVD filmed in late 2005 to early 2006 and released on December 15, 2006. Song List # Get Ready to Wiggle # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # 跟我跳舞吧！Dorothy # 諾亞叔叔的大船 (animation) # Joannie工作記 # Wake Up Danny,太陽下山了 # 小小螞蟻 (animation) # Big Red Car # Captain Feathersword # 多喝水 (animation) # Wiggly Party # Henry的海底大樂隊 (animation) # 跟Danny一起彈吉他 # 可愛小火車 (animation) # Brown Girl in the Ring # 蔬菜湯 (animation) # Di Dicki Do Dum # 我喜歡下雨天 # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # 海邊划船去 (animation) Plot DVD Menu Opening Intro - where the Taiwanese Wiggles and the Wiggly Friends are in Wiggly Animation setting up a show together. The Taiwanese Wiggles greet everyone and invite them to wiggle along. Song #1: Get Ready To Wiggle The Taiwanese Wiggles introduce the next song. Song #2: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy shows off her dance moves to Danny. Song #3: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance With Me?) Vivi and Samuel introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #4: Uncle Noah's Ark - Wiggly Animation Arthur is with some of his young friends who are playing with clay. Most of all, hammering the clay is so much fun! Song #5: Joanie Works with One Hammer Arthur, Samuel and Vivi try to wake up Danny but it doesn't work. Song #6: Wake up, Danny Samuel pretends to be an ant at a picnic. Arthur and Samuel then introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #7: Little Brown Ant - Wiggly Animation The Taiwanese Wiggles hear lots of outside sounds. But how could they figure out all of them? They can ride in the Big Red Car! Song #8: Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) Captain Feathersword starts to tickle everybody, and he can't stop. He decides to do a pirate dance instead. Song #9: Captain Feathersword Samuel says it feels hot. Arthur offers him a glass of water. Song #10: Gulp Gulp - Wiggly Animation Samuel, Arthur, Danny and Vivi get ready for a Wiggly party. Song #11: Wiggly Party Arthur introduces Henry the Octopus and his underwater big band. Song #12: Henry's Underwater Big Band - Wiggly Animation Danny teaches everyone how to play the guitar. Song #13: Play Your Guitar With Danny Danny is at a train station, showing everyone a train. Song #14: Pufferbillies - Wiggly Animation Arthur introduces a traditional Jamaican Caribbean song that is fun to sing. Song #15: Brown Girl in the Ring Samuel is in the kitchen making vegetable soup, and tells the Wiggles about all the types of vegetables in it. Song #16: Vegetable Soup - Wiggly Animation Vivi is with Clare, who shows off her Irish dance moves. Song #17: Di Dicki Do Dum Arthur and the kids use paint droppers to paint. It looks a bit like it's raining. Song #18: I Love It When It Rains Vivi introduces Captain Feathersword, who keeps saying "Well, blow me down." Song #19: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Samuel, Vivi, Danny & Arthur in a Boat For The Last Song in (USA, AUS Versions) Song #20: Take A Trip Out On The Sea - Wiggly Animation The Taiwanese Wiggles Have to Say Goodbye in Taiwan Arthur, Vivi and Samuel Sleeping, Danny Does Not Fell Asleep and Saying "Wake Up, Wiggles!" (AUS Version) End Credits Trivia * The saturation/color of the video is slightly off on the DVD release. * Some of the transitions in this video are stretched out more compared to the ones used in TV Series 4 and 5. For example, the guitar transitions show more of the guitars and the purple background. * The full versions of the animated Taiwanese versions of Take A Trip Out On The Sea and Little Brown Antcan be seen here. * The animations for I Climb Ten Stairs, I'm a Cow, and Five Little Ducks did not appear at all in this video, despite appearing in both the Taiwanese and Australian Wiggles series. * The S.S. Feathersword scenes of Captain Feathersword and the prologue for Pufferbillies were filmed at Dreamworld. * Captain Feathersword is portrayed by Kaeng Chan in this video. * All of the Wiggly Animations have prologues (excluding Take A Trip Out On The Sea.) * This was the last Taiwanese Wiggles video to be released, the only video to feature Vivi and Samuel, the only video to not feature Anni or Carlos, and the only video where Arthur was the yellow wiggle. * The video's opening sequence is animated, with title cards for the Mandarin Wiggles being shown in the following order: Arthur, Danny, Vivi & Samuel. Arthur is also shown holding paperwork with the names listed. * The tune to "Uncle Noah's Ark" is A instead of G. * This was the first and only Taiwanese video to be distributed by Catalyst Logic. * This is the only Taiwanese video to have end credits. * A copy of this DVD is currently hanging up for display at The Wiggles Exhibition at the Powerhouse Museum . * The background illustration from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport is reused in Joannie Works With One Hammer, as well as the prologue for Brown Girl In The Ring. * "Di Dicki Do Dum" is the only song to have a transition between a prologue to the song (Clover transition) ** In addition, it is mainly the same video used in Here Comes The Big Red Car, however the background during Dorothy dancing is changed to a stage, instead of the background from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport for some reason. * "Take A Trip Out On The Sea" is the only song to not have a prologue. There is also no ending scene after said song, just the end credits of the video. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * 好戲上場 in English is Play. so the name of the video is Lights, Camera, Action! Play. Goofs * John Field's name is missing from the song credits on Vegetable Soup. Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Wiggles videos